Touch Me
by bmsnakia361991
Summary: Light couldn't take it anymore.  He felt like he was dying.  He was a healthy 17 year old boy.  Without any privacy at all.  What the hell did L expect him to do?
1. Chapter 1

~!A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR!~

Hey! It's Kia again. And with a new rated M story. This is only my second lime-ish story I've ever written so be prepared in case it isn't quite up to par.

Anyway, it's an implied LightxL. There actually really isn't any interaction between the two, but it is, like I said, implied at the end.

I always make it a point to read over my work before I post it to see if it is something that I would read myself. And this did seem to be the type of story that I found I would enjoy so I hope that you enjoy it as well. It's a bit short for my tastes, but most of my stories are unfortunately. I just can't seem to get more than 2000 words a story.

Anyway so here we are with:

**TOUCH ME**

_Summary: Light couldn't take it anymore. He felt like he was dying. He was a healthy 17 year old boy. Without any privacy at all. What the hell did L expect him to do?_

* * *

><p>Light couldn't stand it anymore. That damn detective and those damn handcuffs. He wasn't even allowed to shower without them! That meant that the eccentric detective was sitting less than 6 feet away, with only a paper-thin shower curtain separating them.<p>

Now Light really didn't mind too much undressing in front of his friend, it was just like being in a locker room during gym class. Besides, Light was proud of his body. He knew he was very attractive and held no shame admitting it. So, he didn't mind being naked in front of anyone really.

What he did mind however, was that Light was a normal 17 year old teenager, suddenly finding himself with no privacy at all. For over two months.

He really thought he could handle it, but Light had gotten used to ejaculating at least once a week since he had been 15. It was two months now without touching himself. At all.

He felt like he was dying.

When he had first discovered the conditions on this handcuff arrangement, Light had expected to be allowed free moments in the shower to enjoy himself. When he found that the detective would be sitting in with him for the entire duration of his shower, Light hadn't known what to do. And Light had been loathed to discover that when he did not climax at least once a week, he would become aroused at the silliest things.

All the time.

The first moment he realized this fact was when he began to take notice of the way that Matsuda would walk away to go and retrieve coffee for the rest of the team. The gentle curves of his hips and the delicious length of his long thin legs. As soon as the thoughts actually registered in Light's mind, his face had turned an unnatural shade of green before turning back to his work, pretending it never happened.

Deciding that it had only happened due to his lack of sleep, Light managed to convince himself that it was just a one time thing, until the next day. When he found out, uncomfortably, just how suggestive it was to watch Ryuzaki eating one of his lollipops.

It had nearly killed Light.

It almost did kill him when L had turned towards Light and had asked him if he was alright and that his face was turning a rather bright shade of red.

Hell, even Misa finally managed to turn him on for once.

And here he was again, taking another warm, soothing shower. With an ever present detective sitting just outside the curtain. And an _almost _ever present hard on between his thighs.

Damn! He even managed to turn himself on!

Well. Light had had just about enough of this. It just wasn't worth it anymore. And if L had a problem with it…well, he should have known what he was doing when he chained himself to Light.

Light just couldn't wait anymore.

With that resolution in mind, he let his eyes fall shut before reaching his unchained hand up to the top of his neck, directly under his left ear. If he was going to do this, he was going to make it count.

A lightly-touching finger slowly made its way down his neck and lower still, over the top of his chest before finding its way to one of his nipples. Light let out a near silent sigh at the pleasure he felt as he gently rolled the nub between two fingers.

Damn how he had missed this!

Quickly bringing his other hand into play, Light brought it up and, in a manner identical to his occupied hand, began circling his right nipple teasingly.

For a moment he wondered what L would be thinking if he knew what Light was doing. Hell. He probably did know already. Nothing escapes that man.

Getting his fill of pleasure from his chest, Light moved his unchained hand further down his body while the other, chained, hand continued its work on his nipples. When his hand got to the base of his penis, Light gently pulled his hand away before firmly grasping onto his hardened flesh.

A soft groan escaped his mouth at the amazing pressure.

His hand began to slide upwards to the tip of his cock before pushing back down in a determined technique. As he continued on like this, he could feel his hips giving a slight jerk towards the pleasure.

The feelings were amazing. How could he have gone so long without this again?

After a few more strokes, Light released his nipple and stuck his ring finger and middle finger into his mouth coating them in saliva. When he freed the slick digits from his mouth he moved his hand around to the back of his body, easily finding his rectum.

He felt his stroking speeding up as he circled his ring finger around the edge of his puckered hole. With a slight groan he pressed into his body. He could feel the tightness squeezing around his finger and in response gave a particularly hard jerk to his cock before inserting a second finger by the first.

A gasp left his throat when he gently pulled his fingers out and shoved them back in, directly hitting his prostate. Years of this had let him know instinctively where it was located and how hard he should press against it.

With the hand at his back and the hand at his front both moving at a moderate speed, and increasing the velocity very quickly, Light knew he wouldn't last much longer.

His hips began jerking harder onto the fingers embedded within him and harder into the waiting hand above him grasping his stiff cock, ready to burst at any second.

An image suddenly filled his mind of L sucking on that damn lollipop from earlier and he couldn't hold back anymore.

His cock exploded in a stream of white seed, shooting towards the wall of the shower. Light barely heard the long, deep groan he let out at the sensation of releasing.

It had felt amazing. Light decided as he slowly began calming his body down. He removed his fingers from his rectum and released his cock, quickly washing the evidence off his body and taking extra care to clean his hands off completely before he reached down to shut the water off.

He stuck out a hand to grab the towel off the rack beside him and wrapped it tightly around his body before shoving the curtain aside and stepping out.

Immediately he was presented with the sight of a very red detective sitting on the floor looking very uncomfortable. A smirk slowly made its way onto Lights face. L _should_ have known he would have to deal with that eventually.

As he dried off, he noticed that unlike usual, when L would try to give him at least a moment of peace, he was blatantly staring at the teenager's naked, wet skin with a look of adoration. Light moved a little to the left and found he could clearly see the tent L had in his loose jeans. Light could feel his smirking grown.

After all, L hadn't touched himself in two months either.

* * *

><p>Well, there is another chapter, from L's pov. I'll have it posted later on today. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! And as an added bonus, the person to be the 15th reviewer will get offered an original story posted by me for them.<p>

You can request any sort of short story in any category I have knowledge of. The options are listed at the end of this document. It will be a short story, most likely less than 5000 words, but you may choose the plot, summary, characters, whatever you wish and I'll try to do it justice. Be warned though however, this will be the first time I have attempted to write a story for another person.

List of category offered above:

Death Note

Bleach

Inuyasha

Naruto

FullMetal Alchemist (NOT brotherhood)

Harry Potter

Blood Plus

Ouran High School Host Club

Soul Eater

Tales of Vesperia

If there is an option not on this list that you want, you may ask about it, but the chance are that I likely wouldn't have the base amount of knowledge in order to write a decent story, but you should still free to ask.

And if anyone just simply wants to ask about a story, feel free to. I have an overabundance of free time and might be willing to take up an interest in your request. It never hurts to ask after all!


	2. Chapter 2

L had known when he attached the handcuffs to his and Light's hands that they would be stuck together for a very long time. L was certain that this would not handy-cap his reasoning ability by more than 10% at the most.

How wrong he was.

It became apparent on the first day of being connected to the young man that L would be lucky if he managed to survive this situation at all.

Light was a very handsome young man. L was all too aware of this fact. It was hard not to notice. Light's very presence commanded attention. L was no exception to this. However he did not allow it to hinder him in the least bit.

At least until that night…

…when Light wanted a shower.

L had been absolute and unwavering in his determination to be present as Light showered. The rules _had_ been that they would be together 24/7. A shower was not going to change that in any way. Light should have known this from the beginning. He would not have any privacy, and that included showering. Although L was kind enough to provide a thin shower curtain to protect any modesty that Light had.

It was clear though, when Light undressed easily, directly in L's line of vision, that he had no modesty.

And no shame either.

L concentrated all his focus on _not_ reacting to the private strip show he was offered in the confined space of their bathroom. And when the shower finally turned on and Light entered, L breathed a sigh of relief.

This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

It continued on the same way every time Light needed to bathe. L always at least managed to turn his eyes away from the stripping boy though. And as the time passed, L became almost used to the method.

Until Light decided to change it.

That day, nearly two months into their arrangement, L had noticed that Light was becoming more…aware. He was always turning to look at the other task members. Focusing on them much more than he ever did before. Even, turning his attention back on L a few times.

Particularly when L was eating. That morning alone L had noticed Light staring intently at the lollipop L had chosen to have as a snack during their investigation. L wasn't sure what to make of all the attention. But it was unnerving to say the least.

Then came time for Light's customary shower.

Somehow, L could feel that this time was different. For once, Light actually turned away from him before stripping out of his clothing before stepping into the shower. It wasn't _that_ unusual, but it was different. L however paid it no mind. He was almost thankful in fact as having Light undress in front of you is much easier to deal with when he is not facing you.

As L sat in the floor near the shower, toying with one of the small links in the chain, L heard a small shake of breath, barely audible over the sound of the running water. L tilted his head towards the curtain of the shower, wondering what the reason for the sound had been. Had Light injured himself? L listened for another moment before turning away. It must not have been too bad an injury if he didn't speak.

Only seconds after turning away, a light groan filled the bathroom. L hastily turned back towards the shower. Curious at the sound, as it had _not_ sounded pained, L wondered what Light had done to cause such a noise. There was a good chance that if asked, Light would deny a noise had ever been made. So L had two choices, ignore the sound, or pull the curtain back just enough to see why Light had made a noise such as that.

L sat contemplating for a few minutes before a second groan was heard echoing of the walls of the small bathroom. The groan had made up L's mind for him. With a shaking hand, L reached up to the side of the curtain and slowly, quietly, grasped the slick material before moving it gently out of his vision. A small gap had been made and L peeked through.

L's eyes widened at the sight before him. Light stood, not in pain at all, but in pleasure. A hand grasping his hardened appendage in one hand and the other…

L felt a shiver go down his spine at where the other hand was.

…the other hand was thrusting two fingers into his ass sharply. The gasp that met his ears had sent a shockwave of pleasure down his body. L found that he couldn't look away as Light's hips slowly began rocking up and down onto the thrusting fingers inside him and the hand gripping his cock. It was the most beautiful sight L had ever seen.

Light's thrusting hips quickly became more erratic in movement as L could tell he was nearing his climax. Almost as if Light had heard L's thoughts, a deep groan filled the room as a stream of white covered the wall of the shower. L had instantly released the curtain before shoving his entire thumb in his mouth.

Light had been gorgeous. L could feel his body responding still to the thought of what he had just witnessed. L knew it was likely that Light might attempt something like this given his age, but he had not accounted for the sheer power of it. L could feel his hand twitch as it wanted to reach down his own body. Willpower seemed to be the only thing holding him back. After all, Light would be nearing the end of his shower now and L didn't need Light knowing just how much pleasure he had gain from hearing, and seeing, his friend climaxing.

As the water stopped, L attempted once again to calm his body and relax himself. Unfortunately, as the curtain pulled back, L could feel his face heating up. L turned his face away just in time to miss the smirk covering the teenager's face. But when Light had shed the towel he had wrapped around his body and began to dry off, no amount of willpower was strong enough to force L to look away.

Light's body was fantastic. Such a beautiful bronze tan running over the entire course of his skin, the chestnut hair flowing down his head in smooth movements, the sharp curves of muscles all of the brunet Adonis. L could _not_ turn away.

When he finally caught sight of the teenager smirking in his direction, L knew he was in for a very long and rough night.

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed the second chapter! If I ever get around to writing a lemon I'll post it too.<p> 


End file.
